


A Game

by King_Kai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Kai/pseuds/King_Kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun isn’t making any sense, the situation is totally messed up and Junmyeon isn’t fond of dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game

Junmyeon rushed to the basement hoping to find something he can use. A tool, a sharp object, anything. In the dim light he started looking through the numerous boxes that lied around but to his dismay they were all filled with books. Even though the titles were in English Junmyeon assumed that they belonged to someone who studied chemistry. He picked up one of the books and opened it on the first page. “Property of Amus” was written in gold ink. As he flipped through the pages he was mesmerized by the tightly-written notes and the colorful highlights that covered every single page.

“This is not a good time to read, hyung” Sehun commented from a few steps behind and that made Junmyeon not only drop the book in surprise but also let out an embarrassingly high-pitched scream.

“What are you doing down here” he asked as he quickly collected himself and turned to the man standing behind him. “You should stick to the others”

“You say that yet you’re down here alone” Sehun said in a monotonous voice.

“I’m… I’m trying to see if I can find anything… to get us out of here”.

Sehun smiled fondly and took a step closer to Junmyeon. “Always such a caring leader” he whispered mostly to himself. “I happen to be looking for something too”, he continued, “Something that can be used to get this game finally started”.

“What?”, Junmyeon was confused.

“I mean it’s not like we have any other choice. You can’t scold me this time hyung”, Sehun added playfully.

“Sehun. What are you talking about? We need to get out of here”. He was visibly annoyed by the inconherencies Sehun spew.

“We are not getting out of here. Well, one person is getting out of this place but the rest will certainly die in here. Hyung, you could possibly be living your final moments”

Junmyeon was speechless. Sehun just stood there calmly as he openly admitted his acceptance of the whole situation. He didn’t seem scared at all, even his usual face that indicated mild annoyance was absent. At this moment he seemed relax, as if he was anticipating something he was sure to come. They stood there for a few moments just gazing at each other until Junmyeon found the courage to speak again.

“You… You seem to enjoy this”

Sehun’s mouth broke into a big smile. “Hyung”, he said and he moved even closer to Junmyeon, “this is honestly the best thing that has happened to me since our debut”. He reached out to touch Junmyeon’s upper arm but the older man pulled away immediately.

“Don’t touch me!”, Junmyeon shouted and took a few steps back.

“Are you scared of me?”, Sehun said in a small voice.

Junmyeon didn’t speak.

“I would never hurt you, you know that, right?”, Sehun seemed annoyed at Junmyeon for seeing him as a threat.

“I don’t know Sehun. You look ready to embark on a killing spree”, he said as his eyes momentarily traveled towards the stairs that led out of the basement.

Sehun suddenly appeared deeply saddened. “You are my favorite hyung. You always took care of me. I owe you so much”, he took a shallow breath, “I could never harm you”. He quickly enveloped Junmyeon in a hug before the elder had a chance to react. After a few seconds Junmyeon hesitantly put his arms around Sehun’s waist and held him closer. Sehun’s whole body relaxed but Junmyeon’s heart was beating fast. Mostly out of fear.

The younger was the one to put an end to this rare moment of intimacy. He stepped back and reached into his back pocket pulling out a wooden letter opener. “Here, take this” he said and gave it to Junmyeon. “For self-defense”, he smiled.

“Why are you giving this to me? Where did you even find it?”. Junmyeon was perplexed.

“I bought it this morning at the airport. It looked cool and I bought it even though at that moment I thought it would have no use. Yet here we are.” He smiled again. “I am giving this to you hyung because I want you to live”

“I don’t want this. I don’t plan on killing anyone. This is stupid. I am trying to get us out of here”. Junmyeon was desperate, “Help me”, he pleaded.

“Hyung. You don’t understand. Every other person in this place is contemplating murder as we speak. I don’t blame them. It’s the instinct of survival. It’s in all of us.”

Junmyeon’s hands started to shake. He was feeling nauseous. He wanted all of this to end even though he couldn’t think of any possible way to stop it. “This is madness. I will not be a part of this!”

“They will come for you”, Sehun screamed out of anger and frustration. “Have you seen the way Kai’s eyes are glistening? Luhan will not hesitate hyung. Just promise me. Promise me that you will try to survive”

Junmyeon took a couple of deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. All of this appeared so surreal that he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not anymore. He couldn’t believe the situation he and his members, his friends, were put in. He looked at Sehun who was staring at him expectantly.

“I promise”, he whispered even though he didn’t fully believe it. It was enough for Sehun though.

“I have to go now hyung”. He unexpectedly placed a gentle kiss on Junmyeon’s right cheek. “I guess this is also goodbye”. He instantly turned around and started to walk away.

“Wait! What about you?”

“I will fend for myself hyung. No worries”, Sehun said cheekily and disappeared.

Junmyeon stood in place for a minute trying to comprehend what was going on and thinking about what he should do. In the end he hid the letter opener into his right sock and walked upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit but we all gotta start somewhere. Here’s my first fic.  
> I am not a native English speaker so I hope I didn't make too many mistakes.  
> If you feel like it you are welcome to send me any kind of feedback.


End file.
